


Eternal Summer

by whenitstarted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenitstarted/pseuds/whenitstarted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dean and Cas bump into each other multiple times while walking their dogs and they smile and flirt with each other and Dean's awkward when he asks Cas out, for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Summer

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers, very AU. Title goes to Fall Out Boy (I couldn't think of another one and it's summer in this fic so why not?)

Cas is a runner. Like that isn't his job, he's actually a chef in a popular restaurant downtown, but that's also the reason he's a runner. When you spend most of your time around delicious food, it's pretty easy to taste stuff for yourself and he figures if he didn't run, he'd be as big as a house.

He's got a puppy, a little eight month old Husky named Oliver. He's adorable and way too full of energy, so Cas takes him out every afternoon for a run before he goes down to the restaurant. Cas is trying to house train him too, so the spending as much time out doors as possible thing is helping a lot with that.

One afternoon, he takes Oli out for a run around the park not that from the duplex he shares with his brother. When Cas bends to tie his shoe, mid-run, little Oliver is still so hyped up, he pulls his leash right out from his hand, running off with strap following behind him, tripping over his own paws. Luckily though, he runs directly into a man's legs, who sees Cas chasing after the puppy, and he scoops him up in his arms, letting the little dog lick his face.

"I'm so sorry," Cas wheezes out once he reaches them, tired from running before hand and then having to chase his dog, scared he'd get hit by a car or in a fight with a larger dog. The man has a pink leash in his hand, a golden retriever sat at his feet, watching Cas' dog lick it's owners face. "I just went to tie my shoe and he got away," Castiel explains, and the man grins at him, holding the puppy out for Cas to take the little fluff ball back.

"It's fine," he says, and Cas wasn't expecting such a deep voice from -well, from such a pretty man. His eyes are sparkling bright and green, probably blinded from the sun behind Cas. Once the dog is handed back over, he lifts his hand above his head, sheltering his eyes from the brightness. "I really don't mind being attacked by cute little puppies. No problem here."

"Well, thank you for catching him," Cas tries to stop looking at the man's mouth, but his tongue darts out and wets his lips and he accidentally follows the movement. The man blushes, obviously catching him looking, so Castiel backs away, lifting his hand to wave goodbye.

"Uh- wait," the man's eyes widen a bit panicked looking and he blushes further. Or maybe it's just the way the sun is hitting his face and Cas is flattering himself. "It was nice to meet you," he reaches his free hand out now, and Cas shakes it with a smile on his face. When he doesn't let go of him and raises an eyebrow, Castiel raises one back.

"Oh!" He flushes this time, avoiding his eyes. "Castiel- or well, Cas."

"Dean," the pretty eyed man introduces himself, letting go of Cas' hand in favor of petting the dog still in his arms.

"Well, thank you Dean," Castiel repeats, locking eyes with the man. "Maybe I'll see you around?"

Dean beams at him, and his smile is stunning. Cas wonders if he models, because he seriously could with eyes and lips and freckles and a jawline like that. "Yeah, I hope so," he says softly, tugging gently on his leash. "C'mon Lilly. See ya, Cas," Dean waves once more before he turns completely, his dog following.

Cas totally, one hundred percent, without a doubt, shamelessly watches the man walk, legs bowed cutely and hips swaying in a way that makes Cas think Dean knows he's watching.

Even his ass if fucking nice, Castiel thinks with a sigh, setting his over excited dog back on the ground.

~~~~~

They see each other nearly every day. Cas takes Oli out everyday before work and when he doesn't work they still go for runs at the same time. And he might be doing that just so he might get a glimpse at Dean again. Dean isn't there though, not every day. They met on a Sunday afternoon, and Dean hadn't been there Monday, Tuesday or Thursday. And now it's Saturday afternoon and Cas is out at the same park, already annoyed because Oliver chewed through one of his work shoes and he's going to have to buy another pair of kitchen shoes by Monday.

But then he sees Dean, in black sweats and a plain black tee shirt, jogging alongside his dog. The times they saw each other throughout the week, they didn't speak. Dean would wave and Cas would wave back, each time. Cas wanted to go strike up conversation with him, but he's never been good at talking with people and Dean is so attractive that it kind of intimidates him. Which is stupid, because he had been perfectly nice and sweet to Cas when they first talked.

He forgot his water bottle at home, so he stops for a drink at the fountain and when he looks up, Dean is on his way over to him, dirty blond hair sweaty and untidy and really fucking attractive looking. He knows Dean' coming to talk to him, because he had been running around the perimeter of the park and now he's cutting through and he flashes a smile at Cas that makes his stomach flip.

"Hey, Cas," he greats when they're close enough for him to hear.

"Hello, Dean," he smiles back at him, lifting a hand in an awkward wave. Dean rounds over to where Cas is standing and bends over the fountain, and then Cas feels dumb because of course Dean, who had been fucking running in the heat of the summer afternoon would be coming to get a drink and not to talk to him. "How are you?"

He sips at the water, and some of it drips off him chin and Cas totally doesn't want to lick it off. Not at all.

"I'm alright," he says, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. "How're you?" Dean asks, pointing to the puppy whining at his feet, jumping up Cas' legs for attention.

"Ugh," he groans, and Dean chuckles, kneeling and petting the small dog. His own dog, -Lilly, Cas remembers her name- sniffs at Oliver suspiciously, because her owner is petting him and he assumes she doesn't really like that. She doesn't growl though, just sniffs him and then sits back down next to Dean. "I'm alright, too, I guess. I never realized having a puppy is like having a baby though."

"I hear you," he looks up at Cas, smiling cutely and nodding and Cas hates this because Dean's knelt in front of him and he looks so pretty down there, and he wishes they were in maybe his bedroom and had maybe less clothes on. Maybe. "When I got her, I had to train her constantly. She chewed everything, man."

"He went through one of my work shoes when I was in the shower last night, trust me, I know the feeling."

Dean looks back to Oliver for a moment before flicking his pretty green eyes back up to Cas' blue ones. "I'm not a professional or anything, but if you wanted I could help train him so he's better behaved?"

Cas gawks at him, because wow that isn't what he was expecting. "You don't have to do that, Dean." He shakes his head and Dean shrugs a shoulder and raises back up to his feet.

"Only if you'd want the help. I've had her two years and she hasn't chewed through anything since I taught her not to," Cas thinks he sees Dean's eyes drop to his lips but it was probably just his imagination. He has a tendency to flatter himself and think cute guys think he's attractive as well. "She also wipes her paws before she comes in the house," Dean grins, eyes back on Castiel's.

"If you'd really do that," Cas trails off, watching his stupid, hyperactive puppy wrap his leash around his legs over and over again. "I would appreciate the help, but please don't feel like you have to."

"It'd be my pleasure, really," he tells Cas, charming smile on his lips. They exchange numbers Dean says he'll call Cas tomorrow once he gets his work schedule and will know his free hours. Turns out, Dean, cute guy from the park and unofficial part time dog trainer, is working night shifts as a nurse. That's right, Cas is crushing on a hot guy who obviously also has some good things going on in that pretty head of his. Great.

~

Because Cas goes to work at about three thirty and then works until about midnight at the restaurant, it kind of works out that Dean works from seven until three am at the hospital, because they've got similar schedules and it makes it easier to meet up for training Oli. Cas actually forgets that Dean is there for his dog and not him the first time he comes over, which is Monday at noon.

They go out into the backyard, and Cas hates that that means it's also his brother's back yard and he wanders over, ogling at Dean in a way that makes Castiel want to hit him.

"Hey baby bro," Gabriel grins, eyes still locked on Dean. "Whose you're boy-toy, Cassy?"

Cas just sighs and rolls his eyes, and Dean looks halfway frightened at the compliment. "Gabriel this is Dean, Dean this is my brother Gabriel. He lives in the other half of the duplex," he explains, and then moves closer to Dean and in a hushed voice tells him, "I'm very sorry that you have to meet him, because all he's going to do is flirt with you."

Dean tosses his head back and laughs, the puppy in his arms licking at his neck when he does so. "Well hi, Gabriel, nice to meet you," he introduces himself, extending a hand out, which Gabriel takes and proceeds to kiss. Castiel flushes at the look Dean gives him. But then Dean is laughing, so he figures it's good Dean's got a good sense of humor.

Fortunately for Castiel, Gabe was on his way out and just wanted to "see the stud Castiel's bagged" before he leaves, and he's gone within five minutes. Those five minutes though, they were spent trying to pick Dean up like it was nobody's business.

~

Dean comes over about three times a week for the past month to train Oliver, and Castiel sees the improvement. Dean's even started bringing his dog too, so he can learn from the things she does well too. And then when they're done working, the dogs play together and Dean and Cas eat lunch together, which...is nice. They also run together now, at the same park where they met almost everyday. Sometimes with the dogs, sometimes not.

After two months of that, Oliver is much better behaved and Castiel is a smitten kitten with no chewed up curtains or shoes. And then Dean shows up at his house on Saturday, after Castiel had just worked until one in the morning and hadn't gotten to sleep until two. And he's showing up at his house at eight in the morning out of the blue. Cas would be annoyed but he's in that stage of crushing on him where no matter what Dean does, Castiel thinks it's absolutely perfect or funny or the best thing he's ever heard or seen.

So he pulls the door open, wearing only boxers and with his fluffy blanket curled around his shoulders, hair fucked as hell and glasses pushed messily up his nose. Dean stands there, looking sheepish and cute as anything in green scrubs with a leather jacket over his torso. Castiel finds himself thinking that it's so very "Dean" to wear bright nursing scrubs with a black leather jacket. Very Dean of Dean to do, he thinks.

"Hey," Dean says, taking in Cas' appearance. "I'm really sorry I woke you, Cas, I should have called but I just-"

"It's okay," he shrugs under the blanket and cranes his neck back into his house, motioning for Dean to follow him inside. His voice is raspy from sleep and he isn't even mad that Oliver is sleeping on the sofa instead of his dog bed. Some things you can't change, he figures. "What're you doing here, though?"

"I just got off work," he says, and nods when Cas points to the coffee maker. "Yes please."

"That doesn't explain why you turned up here, though," Cas grins at him, pushing his glasses up higher and sitting on the counter, waiting for the coffee to heat. "I don't mind, it's just not like you to show up without calling first."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

Dean bites his bottom lip in what Castiel has learned is a nervous tick of his. He also pops his knuckles or taps his fingers, but they all mean the same thing. "I mean, you -you're into guys, right? Or have I been reading this really wrong?"

Castiel sputters a bit, waking up quite a bit at Dean's words. "You aren't reading it wrong," he says after a moment, cursing the beeping coffee pot and hops down to pour them each a cup. He doesn't know what else to say so he tries to ignore Dean, sitting at his breakfast bar looking at him with wide green eyes, and grabs the milk and sugar, setting them on the counter between them. "You -you really aren't reading it wrong Dean-" Cas doesn't get to finish that sentence because the next moment, Dean is standing and leaning over the counter separating the two of them, pressing their lips together.

Cas can feel him shaking, can tell just how nervous he is. It's cute. Confident Dean was worried that dorky Cas didn't like him back. Cute.

"I wanna take you out," Dean mumbles against Castiel's lips, and then Cas is smiling too wide to keep on kissing. He puts a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder, pushing him back slightly.

"I don't even kiss on first dates, and you've just taken one before ours," he pouts, wrapping the blanket tighter around his body.

Dean laughs then; a cute, loud, belly laugh, and stands up, moving over to Castiel's side of the counter. "Sorry," he grins, taking Castiel's glasses off with careful fingers and folding them, setting them on the counter. "How about we save the coffee for later and take a nap instead?"

Cas grins up at the taller man, nodding. "You know how I know you're good for me, is that you just offered to take me to bed with the intent of sleeping. You gentleman, you."

Dean follows after him, all the way to his bedroom -which has the coziest looking bed he's ever fucking seen- and watches Cas fall face first onto the mattress, groaning out a noise that makes Dean excited for after he's taken Cas out on a few fates. Now though, he just slips jacket and shirt off and kicks his shoes to the foot of the bed and joins Castiel. To his credit, Cas moves onto his side, facing Dean, and throws an arm over Dean's waist, helping him get under the covers.

"This should count as our first date," Dean whispers a moment later, facing Cas and watching his eyes flutter under the lids. "Because you're being way too cute for me to not be kissing you right now."

Cas smiles and scoots over to him, pressing a kiss to Dean's forehead and tucking his head under his chin. "Call me cute once we wake up, cause I can't appreciate it right now. Someone woke me up way too early and I'm _exhausted_."

They both laugh, and Dean presses closer, unable to keep his hands to himself and slides one arm around Cas' warm, naked torso. He sighs into the skin of Cas' chest, pressing an innocent kiss there before they boy fell off into dreamland completely.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that this is like, 4 days late, I am the absolute worst ahhh. But here it is, so tell me what you thought? I liked this prompt, idk. (this is also unbeta'd, but I'll edit sometime, I'm sure)


End file.
